Fat, Ugly, and Stupid
by Pinned back Wings
Summary: Even if she wasn't in the relationship with him, could this still happen? Could all the harsh words be taken away? Chihiro Sato didn't think so. OC/?
1. Prologue

**Fat, Ugly, and Stupid**

**Disclaimer: _For the sake of Apollo! I DO NOT own "Wallflower", if I did, I wouldn't be writing on here. I would be spending my millions on not going to school._**

**_--Prologue--_**

* * *

Even if she wasn't in the relationship with him, could this still happen? Could all the harsh words be taken away? Chihiro Sato didn't think so. She didn't think that the bruises and scars could ever disappear; the cuts and broken bones would never mend. She lied to herself, telling her conscious that he would stop because he loves me. Her self esteem kept getting lower and lower every time she was with him. She tricked herself into thinking that the words he said were true, that everything he did was for her, and her alone.

He seemed like a nice boy in school and to his family, but he had so much anger built up that he let it out all on her. She knew if she didn't stop him she would die or go into a coma, but she let him do it. He was so charming when they first met; his neatly cut, black hair that was slicked back and his eyes; his eyes were like an hot Autumn day's leaves.

He would yank her hair, slap her across the face, kick her when she was already down, and yank her by the shoulders to bring her back up to hit her again and again.

"Why did I ever go out with you?! Your so fat, ugly, and lets not forget stupid," that's all he would say to her, either that or, "Fat, ugly, stupid girl," Why would she go out with such a cruel man? She finally had enough and told him no more and never saw him again. Her aunt; Oba-san, had took her in, even when the scars and bruises were still there; there with Oba-san she started a new life


	2. Chapter One

_**Fat, Ugly, and Stupid**  
by TornPrince'sSmile_

_Chapter one: Pretty hungry_

* * *

Chihiro really didn't want to leave her room; so comfy, so dark. She never wanted to leave, but her stomach told her different.

She twisted the door handle with the one hand that wasn't in a sling, and slowly, but surely, opened the door and slipped out. Sporting her baggy, white, long sleeve shirt and her, three sizes to big, sweat pants; she walked down the spiraling stairs leading down into Oba-san's living room.

"Oba-san," Chihiro said shyly; noticing her aunt in the corner; smoking, yet again.

"Ah, Chihiro-chan! Just the girl I wanted to see!" Chihiro smiled, a fake, smile towards her aunt and walked over towards her. When she was standing right in front of her, Oba-san reached out and pulled Chihiro right next to her.

"Now, Chihiro-chan; Sunako is going to live in a distant mansion that I'm renting out to a few _friends_." Oba-san made big movements with her hands, signaling it was a pretty, huge, mansion.

"Yes?" she answered quietly, looking suspiciously towards her strange aunt.

"Well—." Her sentence was cut off by the rumbling of Chihiro's stomach, growling loudly. Chihiro's flustered as she held her stomach;

"Sorry, I'm pretty hungry."

"Later. Where was I?" she pondered for a moment and snapped her fingers, "I know, Well, I wish you would join Sunako, so she feels comfortable there." Chihiro couldn't just say no to her aunt; she took her in when her mother failed her for pete's sake!

"Sure…" She answered back; holding in her breath.

"Oh, Chihiro! You don't know what that means to me!" She laughed and smiled, "well, your leaving in about a weeks time, better start packing." Chihiro waved her hand wildly in forn of her aunt's face and pointed towards her broken arm.

"Oh yes, Jessica will help you pack." Just as Chihiro was about ask whom was 'Jessica'; a elderly woman came around the corner and pranced over, placing a hand on Chihiro's shoulder.

"Come my child. We must get you packed and ready!" She grabbed Chihiro's free arm and led her back to her room, and starting packing without Chihiro's consent.

"Well now, you'll need entertainment! And clothes, shoes, beauty products… I'm sorry dear, I'm rambling, what do you need to pack?"

"Just my clothes, books, and Boogeybear." She hugged her ragged panda bear close to her and sat on the bed; searching for books in her nightstand.

"Oh, yes yes; I forgot you don't carry beauty products in your room." Jessica found a rather large suitcase down in the basement, and started stuffing clothes into her suitcase, neatly.

About an hour later, Chihiro wanted to check on Sunako; she was alone, packing.

"Jessica, we both need a break, plus the only thing left to pack is Boogeybear." Chihiro planted another, fake smile on her face.

"Of course; Chihiro-san." She bowed lightly and left the room; leaving the door open. Chihiro wondered off in the lonely corridors, finally reaching Sunako's room, she knocked lightly. Getting no reply, she simply entered the room.

"Sunako-chan?" Her wandering eyes caught Sunako sitting in front of her TV, watching the America movie, Friday the Thirteenth. Chihiro sat beside Sunako and watched the movie along with her.

She wasn't too fond of horror movies, nor books, but she survived; just for Sunako. Her gaze wandered towards Sunako; she looked so happy watching horror movies… _Wonder why?_ She caught her self wondering; she just shook her head and looked towards the TV screen, yet again.

* * *

Chihiro looked out the window of the train, it was moving so fast. She wondered if anyone had ever fallen off a train, but the thought wandered into a murder scene; that slowly evolved into a romance scene. Chihiro felt her face get hot as a couple past and looked at her strangely; good thing this train belonged to Oba-san; these were all her workers.

"Something wrong?" She looked up and saw Sunako looking up from her horror book.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"It's bad when you begin to think, then random thoughts wonder into your head and you get some crazy ideas." Chihiro felt her face heat up again.

"I can't do anything with a broken shoulder and a broken wrist, Sunako-chan." Sunako looked, what Chihiro could distinguish as, sadly, towards her.

"I can't believe he did all that to you still; all those names, and all those wounds." Chihiro felt hot tears in her eyes.

"It's fine."

"Whatever." Sunako was sucked back into her book and Chihiro fell asleep; her long bangs hanging over her nose slightly.

* * *

**_(A/N: Better worse? Let me know, :))_**


	3. Chapter Two

_**Fat, Ugly, and Stupid**  
by TornPrince'sSmile_

_Chapter two:_ _Their boys?!_

_

* * *

_

_The door slammed and Chihiro's head quaked in it's sleep._

_"Hello?" There was no reply to her tired voice. She shook slightly, she has been here before, she could feel it._

_"Déjà vu…" she said silently as a dark figure approached her._

_"Chi-chan?" she knew that voice; her head whipped around and she saw none other than her ex-boyfriend._

_"M-Miguel-kun?" She stuttered out._

_"Chi-chan; how I've missed you. My Chi-chan… I love you." She nodded her head and looked away; bad idea._

_"What?! Don't you love me too?!" Chihiro rotated her head towards him to retort, but his fist was already in her face. She fell backwards, off the chair, and onto the hard ground._

_"I-I do.. I-I do M-Miguel-kun… I promise."_

_"You're a lair… you lied!! You said you'd always love me!" _

_"I do not l-lie about that!" She screamed back, just as harsh. She slapped a hand over her mouth as she watched his eyes darken. Suddenly, he pounced on her. As she struggled against him, his hands pounded against her rib cage._

_"Miguel-kun!, stop!, please!!!" he ignored her and kept on what he was doing, not even lightening it up one bit. Tears spilt out of her once bright eyes._

_"PLEASE! PLEASE!" she screamed frantically as he continued… and continued until her parents reached the house…_

"Chi-chan?" a more girly voice asked; pushing her shoulder to the right, making Chihiro's head drop.

"Yes?" her groggily voice answered back as she rubbed her tiredness away.

"Nothing, we're here." Chihiro nodded her head as she grabbed her luggage and she stepped off the empty train; all she could do now was look forward, never looking back. She swayed her hips as they reached Oba-san's, only one of many, car. Chihiro slowly got in and buckled up, awaiting a longish journey; she fell asleep yet again.

Not until the car was in front of a large house did Chihiro wake up. She was sleepy all the time now, and she didn't know why, but she just was. Sunako was the one that woke up Chihiro as she slithered towards the garden, where voices could be heard.

Chihiro followed like a lost puppy.

"What was that?" a golden blond asked, looking towards the bush where Sunako and Chihiro were hiding. What happened was Sunako was trying to back up, but she crushed a twig beneath her shoe as she was doing so; therefore it going, snap!

"Maybe it was an animal?" another boy said. Chihiro was terrified, were these the people she was living with until Sunako became a 'young lady'?

"Oooh! Maybe a kitty-cat!" the golden blond yelled excitedly as she scrambled towards the bush.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty! I won't hurt you I promise." He looked right into Sunako's eyes and went stiff.

"What is it?" a boy with fiery orange hair asked.

"Yuk-." He suddenly fell over and Sunako ran away from the scene, only to be stopped by the fire head's voice.

"Wait!" Suddenly, she stopped. They waited for moments, until Sunako popped up, then the courtyard was filled with their girly screams of terror; that was only when Chihiro popped up when one fainted, the golden haired one. Chihiro stood there, looking onwards towards Sunako.

"I might be crazy, but are you two: Sunako-chan and Chihiro-chan?" I whipped my head around and looked towards Sunako-chan once more.

She bowed her head in the sign that we were who that man said we were. They all gasped, Chihiro was surprised the younger looking one had gotten up so quickly.

After awhile, the boys came over and greeted themselves, but Chihiro quickly hid behind Sunako; while Sunako took a defensive stance in front of Chihiro.

"H-hello, we're the f-friends your staying with." Chihiro's fears had been answered, she slowly whimpered and looked away from the men; they were so beautiful… compared to her… and in Sunako's mind she was thinking the same way.

"F-follow us, here let us take your luggage…" they were scared… Chihiro could tell in their quivering voices.

* * *

**(A/N: An update woo-hoo!)**


	4. Chapter Three

**Fat, Ugly, and Stupid  
**_By Masque de Naïf Beaute  
_**Chapter three**: Incident in the Kitchen

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Sorry its taken _so_ long to write chapter three! A lot has been going on (like two weddings, a new boyfriend, and a long-waited Wallflower volumes 3 & 4!) I'm so excited to be writing again! _Ahhhh_, it feels good to be back!

* * *

"I'll… show you to your rooms." The orange haired guy said, or Ranmaru (as they learned before). Chihiro looked towards Sunako only to, quickly, grip her arm. She was scared to say the least; she could handle boys sitting next to her on the trains and boys in the school hallways (because most of them avoided her anyway…), but living with them? That was _quite_ a different situation.

"We're using the second floor," the black haired one said, what was his name again? Ah! Takenaga replied to Ranmaru's statement, "so you'll be on the first floor, Sunako-chan, Chihiro-chan." Chihiro opened her mouth to speak, but the light-brown haired guy stepped in between us and the other guys.

"Hey," he began, "you bangs are way to long. You'd better cut them off." Chihiro felt a strange emotion bubble up within herself; was it rage? Or perhaps confusion? Then he made a remark: "_They're even longer than mine_." Of course, he had a right to have long bangs? Because he was a boy!

"You idiot, Kyohei… that's rude." The rest said, worried about either of our reactions. The light overhead flickers and suddenly the light bulb shattered; glass shards fell to the ground in a light dance.

"**Shut up**." Was Sunako's response. Her lips parted slightly, and the corner of her mouth was downcast. Chihiro tugged on Sunako's sleeve, "It's alright Sunako-chan. Just leave them be." Her voice was coated in a sweet taste, but inside she was bubbling up with rage.

She shrugged Chihiro's grasp on her.

"It's none of your business," she posed a defiance stance, "I like them this way. Don't tell me what to do." She stalked off and suddenly a door was slammed down the hallway. The boys had a look of surprise on their faces.

"What's her deal!" Kyohei yelled, trying to march right after her, but Takenaga held him back, "Calm down Kyohei. _Just deal with it_." The last part he whispered slightly, his eyes darting over to Chihiro.

"She's so scary!" Yuki, the innocent one, cried out. He rubbed his eyes as fake tears fell down his pinch-able cheeks. Ranmaru scratched at his cheeks and at his nose.

"I though 15-year old girls…were into fashion…" At that Chihiro let out a light chuckled, almost unlike her. She slapped a hand over her mouth as their heads whipped over at her. Kyohei looked at her, a solemn look was placed upon his face.

"And you!" he pointed at her, melodramatically, "yours are just as worst!" Chihiro took a step back a the sudden yelling and clenched her head tightly. Flash backs of Miguel came into play, and in the place of Kyohei stood an ever handsome Miguel.

She sniffled .

"I-I'm sorry! Plea-please don't hurt me!" She scrambled off and they soon heard another door slam. Ranmaru slapped Kyohei upside the head, just like everyone else that still stood.

"You've made one mad, and the other cry. Nice going you dumb-ass." Ranmaru's voice suddenly was curt.

* * *

Chihiro slid down her door as the tears seemed to leek out onto her sleeve. As her legs curled up against her chest, she let out a light sob.

After a couple minutes, Chihiro's tears had dried up and she lifted herself off the floor and towards her bag and boxes that had somehow strewn themselves about. She started unwrapping the first box.

Her stuffed animals were placed inside this one.

As she began to open the second box, the front door slammed. They were gone. Chihiro lightly smiled at her fortune.

Her books were placed inside this one.

* * *

Boxes upon boxes, and then bags were opened. She found little treasures in each she could cherish.

* * *

Once she placed all her stuff animals on a shelf, her books were strewn about on the floor. She drew the curtains shut because it was still too bright for her even with her bangs over her eyes.

She was placing her clothing inside the wardrobe that was placed on the opposite side of her bed.

She also had set up her dummy; martial arts dummy.

Before the incident with Miguel, she was into martial arts and her sensei bought her a dummy for her birthday. That's actually were she met Miguel, in martial arts class. She was a black belt and he was a blue belt.

It might not makes since he beat her into a bloody pulp, but you must understand. She thought she _loved_ him and didn't want to _harm_ him in anyway.

A knock suddenly came from her door. She quickly made her way towards it, her feet gracefully stepping over the books. In her hands, as she opened the door, she had her favorite stuffed bear that her dad won for her at a festival.

"Yes?" There was light that flooded her room as she shrieked inside her mind.

"Her room isn't as dark as Sunako's…" She was always getting compared to Sunako in one or another.

"Do you need something?" her voice grew darker as a black aura enveloped her.

"Eep, never mind. U-um, we've got take out." Yuki managed out before Ranmaru cut in, "if your hungry that is." Chihiro looked at the tasty things they bought and help out her hand. When Ranmaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her out.

She screamed.

The boys covered their ears as Chihiro quietly strangled a sob that was coming from her throat. Sunako threw the door open as Kyohei reached for the handle and rushed over. She stood defensively in front of Chihiro and glared at the boys.

"What did you do?" Ranmaru took a step back, fake tears flooding down his cheeks.

"Ranmaru grabbed her wrist a-and she screamed." Yuki let out, hiding behind Kyohei (who had a bloody nose thanks to Sunako's door thrashing.) Sunako turned around and grabbed Chihiro's wrist tenderly.

"Does it still hurt?" She rubbed tiny circles into her wrist, "didn't the doctor say it should've been better by now?" Chihiro nodded her head as she brought her clothed hand up to her eyes and dabbed them.

"I-it hurts Sunako-chan!" She cried out. Yuki looked at the others seeing Sunako being affectionate towards Chihiro.

"You're coming to stay in my room tonight; so the creatures of the light can't harm you." She grabbed Chihiro's other wrist and dragged her into her room, "and keep out." The door slammed.

"They're scary!" Yuki screamed and sobbed out, holding onto Ranmaru's shirt as he walked down the hall, holding his head no less.

Sunako opened the window as Chihiro coddled the stuffed bear.

"Where are you going Sunako-chan?" Chihiro asked lightly, holding the beat close.

"Come with me, I'm leaving Chi-chan." Her old nickname. Chihiro smiled at it and took Sunako's hand; they both jumped out the window together.

* * *

They rustled by the window, where Kyohei spotted them. He said nothing.

* * *

Sunako and Chihiro sat on swings in the middle of the forest.

They tried the underground, but there were more people there than they first imagined.

Then they tried a manhole (to get into the sewers…) but they both didn't have the "current" strength for that. So they ended up in the forest, on swings.

"Hey, there's girls over here." Their voices sounded slightly drunk. Chihiro shivered, she was sure that Sunako did the same, "we haven't been able to pick up any chicks; will you talk to us?" Sunako shoo and started sweating slightly. Then she turned.

"Hey cute… GYAA! A GHOST!" Then Chihiro turned around, "ANOTHER GHOST!" They ran off and got a bunch of other people. Sunako grabbed Chihiro's hand and started dragged her, her teddy bear still in her hand.

Suddenly Sunako tripped, bringing Chihiro down with her.

"Aww, poor things. Go help them." A group of boys pushed one towards us, but he sighed and looked over at us with sympathy.

"What? No way," he smirked, "I'd help one of them if one was cute…but…" he trailed off as Sunako got up, but stood there; tears splashing on the concrete. Chihiro started sobbing a bit also, shivering and sniffling. Then someone hit Chihiro and Sunako on the back of their heads. Sunako looked up and so did Chihiro.

Kyohei stood there panting.

"Don't run away…" he panted, "over some stupid thing we did or said." Chihiro looked up as tears trailed down her face, Kyohei's face was flush. Sunako rubbed her head, "Oh if you mean the rent…" Then someone kneed Chihiro in the head and slapped Sunako.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you." He walked off as Kyohei stared off at him angrily.

Kyohei grabbed Chihiro's hand and dragged her off the ground as he grabbed Sunako's hand; "Seriously.." he began, "A girl shouldn't be walking alone at this time of night." Chihiro's face heated up as did Sunako. Kyohei started walking them home.

People whispered and pointed, but Kyohei just yelled at them. Chihiro straggled behind as Sunako walked in beat with Kyohei.

* * *

It was morning when Chihiro heard a loud _'CRASH'_ and a quieter "ouch". She looked down the hallway and spotted Sunako peeking behind the corner of the kitchen. Chihiro traveled down the hallway.

"We don't know if that girl can cook. So it might've been like this anyway…" Yuki said thoughtfully. Takenaga turned around and yelled at Yuki.

"Don't remind me of her! Yukinojo!" he clentched his shirt in his fist, "We never should've counted on those girls! I'll pay the rent myself!" He stepped towards the open fire, "All Sunako ever says is "go away" and "don't come in here" then Chihiro!" he screamed, "she just cries! Talk about over emotional!" Chihiro glared at the back of their heads.

Suddenly Sunako grabbed my hand and stepped out of the corner. Scaring all of the boys, especially Yuki. She grabbed the knife and Chihiro grabbed another knife.

She knew what Sunako was going to do and wanted to join in the… cooking.

The boys huddled in a corner mumbling to themselves. Meanwhile, Chihiro and Sunako tied each other's aprons. Sunako had a frilly, pink one while Chihiro had a frilly, yellow one.

Chihiro tied up Sunako's hair as Sunako tied up Chihiro's. They did everything for each other usually.

As Chihiro started cutting up the vegetables, Sunako started chopping the fish.

Chihiro could feel the stares of the boys behind her, and tried her best to ignore them.

A few minutes later, after baking, stirring, and a lot of arguing; they served the boys the meal.

They all said praises as they chomped down the food. Such as: "This is really good!" and "They're even better than the landlady!"

Chihiro set down the cake she had made in the few minutes she had.

"Um…" Sunako started out for them.

"I…" She took my hand and smiled over at me, "We wanted to apologize…for…what…" Chihiro cleared her throat, "happened earlier. We're… terribly sorry."

Sunako started slinking off.

"W-wait!"

Ranmaru got up from his spot, "I think she excites me. She's a good cook and besides… the nape of her neck is kind cute." He pondered for a bit, "she might not be bad."

"Okay! Show me your face sweetie!" Ranmaru said over dramatically.

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME…!" Sunako started as she ran off. Chihiro watched shocked by the sudden moves of Kyohei. He had her down at the ground as he stretched a rubber band on his fingers.

As Sunako started struggling, Chihiro went over to help when an arm stopped her and Ranmaru climbed ontop of her.

"Why don't you show us your face sweetie?" He was doing the same thing as Kyohei, stretch a band between his fingers. It was Chihiro's chance to scream.

"Pl-please don't! Please!" Then there was a quiet _'bang'_ and Ranmaru looked over at Sunako and Kyohei, not taking his grip off Chihiro.

Sunako looks _beautiful_ and all these years…, Chihiro's thoughts traveled away as she started whipping the flour off her face. Then she turned and it… it was like Chihiro had imagined. She let out a sigh and then Sunako ran out of the room holding her nose.

"Oh no," she let out her broken arm throbbing. They looked back at her after they let out their screams.

"Then I wonder what Chi-chan looks like underneath her hair." She started whacking her good hand around screaming when Ranmaru pulled up her hand, tied it and went back.

Then they realized, her head was under the table.

"Aw, come on Chihiro-chan, it's only fair you know," Yuki started, "we've seen Sunako's, you've seen ours." Chihiro started to panic as she scrambled out from under the table. Ranmaru grabbed her good hand and lifted her up.

It had been a _long_ time since she looked into the mirror.

_They didn't scream_.

Why didn't they scream?

She opened her eyes and saw they were actually staring in _awe_.

"Why do you have that many bruises covering your lovely face?" Kyohei lifted out a hand as Ranmaru said that. Chihiro screamed as Ranmaru dropped her. She scrambled off to her room and slammed it shut.

_They saw, it's over! Now I'll have to tell them! It's over, it's over!_


End file.
